


Gone

by Mercy8Grace



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Child Abuse, Drama, Family Drama, Fluff, Multi, Sibling Fluff, Universe Alternate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy8Grace/pseuds/Mercy8Grace
Summary: BatFamily x Male Child Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A mix between AU and UA

_"_ _Not now [Name], later."_ was the answer he always got those past weeks from his Family. But tonight he wouldn't allow them to turn him down again, it was _Family Friday (Night)_ after all and they already missed the last few. Not to forgot his missing bedtime stories. [Name] filled his daily Bagpack with everything he needs for the moment; colouring book, crayons, his Superhero Action Figures + Harley Quinn and some other things. Now to a important question, which Superhero should he hold in his Hand today? Batman or Wonder Women? Ah. Wonder Dia will be the lucky one today!

«Are you ready Dia? We won't give up this time! Uhh which Book for tonight?» as he kept looking through the Bookshelf, Ciel felt a wave of sudden hotness rushing through his body. His hands begun to lose their strength, making it hard to grab something and it wasn't long till Wonder Women was falling to the ground. The small Hero wouldn't be alone on the ground for long, then [Name]'s legs were going limp, bringing his knee's to buckle in. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to still breath at a normal rate. He couldn't move his legs nor his arms for the moment and he wasn't sure if he could scream for his Brother's to come and help him.

«Don't worry Dia, till Christmas I will be fixed! At least thats what Daddy told me but he also said, if everything goes as planned it will happen before my Birthday.» He could move his fingers again but it would take a few more minutes to recover fully.

«Uhh ohh, I know I should tell Daddy about it, that I had an Episode today.........but than I wouldn't be allowed to leave my Room at all......so we won't tell him that! It's gonna be a secret between us, Dia! Ok? Ok.» [Name] took Wonder Dia in his hands again, got on his feet again and begun his search for a Book again. _Guess How Much I Love You in the Summer._

Dick was the easiest to find. Standing in the Kitchen eating a bowl of Cornflakes and doing something else at the same time. [Name] stood before him, reaching up and tugging at his Older Brother's shirt. Smiling. Dick stopped half way his eating and looked down, smiling apologetically softly at his Baby Brother.

«I'm sorry Duckling. I can't play today I'm a bit in a rush, but you can ask Jason, he's probably in the Garage again» and before [Name] could say something, Dick drowned the last chunk of his Cornflakes down and rushed out. «Should we bring Jai-Jai some Cookies Dia? Yeah I think he will like Chocolate» He climbed onto the Counter, open the second Cabinet and pulled out a small bag of Cookies.

It was more or less forbidden for [Name] to be (alone) in the Garage. They always say it's too dangerous and he could get hurt easily, but the House was also a dangerous place sometimes. So this rule wasn't taken quite serious by him at all. Jason didn't notice him as he walked in, too busy checking and repairing one of the Cars. [Name] placed the Cookie Bag next to a rusty-reddish Toolbox. Maybe he could ask Jason, if he could paint it a bit prettier than it was. Some flowers on it and a other background colour, would make it look a lot nicer and [Name] was sure it would Jason Cheer up or would make his day a bit better. Jason hummed to the music he blasting through the Ear buds he wore. Probably some Rock or Metal. «Let's help Jai-Jai» mumbled [Name], placed Wonder Dia next to the rusty Toolbox and looked over the different sizes of Tool's; which were laying on the ground in some kind of order. [Name] took one of the smaller looking tools and held it up for his Big Brother. Jason was now quietly singing the song, sometimes tapping his finger on something or he would make some dance moves here and there. Absentmindedly he took the Tool from [Name] hand, not bothering to look at the small child nor at the Tool. He was to absorbed into the Music at the moment to notice it anyways. Jason blinked shortly, looking at his left hand and wondering why he picked the wrong Tool up. He unplugged one of his Earbuds, wiped his greasy hand on the Rag next to him and mumbled,

«What the fuck?» Jason turned sideways, his facial expression turned into a neutral and unimpressed one as he came face to face with his little Brother; who smiled big and held up another, not fitting, tool for him.

«[Name]. You know the rule for the Garage pretty well, so whatcha want?» sighed Jason and crossed his Arms as he waited for an answer. [Name] placed the Tool down again, picked up Dia and the Cookies and just held it up,

«I brought you some Cookies, Jai-Jai, and I thought when I help you will be finish faster and than you could play with me! Uh, they are Chocolate by the way» he put the Bag down again. Jason sighed loudly and picked [Name] up, holding him like a Toddler. _But he is a toddler._

«That's really a pretty thought of you Kiddo, but I don't need your help right now and You know damn well that you aren't allowed in here. So go annoy Timber or something.» He placed [Name] on the Floor and locked the Door with a slam. [Name] once smiling lips morphed slowly into a sad frown.

Tim sat huddled in his Office Chair, sipping a large Monster Coffee Cup while scrolling through his Social Media. The Room was almost completely dark, the only light source were his PC's, which also illuminated his already tired face. Constant typing from the Keyboard was the only sound to hear. Tim was so absorbed into the typing and fixed onto the Screen, he wouldn't notice anything else in his surroundings. As [Name] opens the door, a almost rotten smell filled his nostrils and lungs, making his face scrunched up in disgust. Tim really needs to leave his Windows open and he also need to clean the Room. If [Name] was being honest, he really don't want to take another step into his Brother Room at all, but he was determined to get at least two pages read out to him. [Name] stood next to his tired looking Teen Brother,

«Tim? Can you read to me something or can we play?» his voice was soft as he spoke, he wasn't sure if Tim had even heard him at all. He repeated his question and his small hand reached up to touch his Big Brother's bare arm. That was the _Trigger_.

Tim was more than just startled. He screeched like a Banshee, jumped from his Chair in a hasty manner and at the same time he spilled his Coffee not only over himself but also over his desk. [Name] just stood there, eyes wide like the ocean as he watched Tim; how he stumbles through the Room, screaming and cursing. And then silence. Tim breathed heavily, his heart was beating way too fast for his own liking. «Tim?» that was the Voice of his little Brother. _Little devil-child_. Tim stared at [Name] wordless, blinked once, twice, then he narrowed his eyes in fuming anger.

«You! How many times have I told you, that I don't have the time for your Childish antics?! I also told you more than once, that you shouldn't bother me while I work! Now. Just look at the mess you've done! Dear god. Just go away, go to Damian and bother him.» Tim didn't even look at [Name] face, to busy trying not to punch something. [Name] felt the tears in his eyes, he didn't mean to make Tim angry or hurting him in any way. He walked out of the room, but the words Tim spoke next, broke his little heart. « _Bothersome annoying brat._ »

[Name] was on his way to the garden, if he was lucky Damian would maybe allow him to feed some of the Animals. He hoped he could. He passed the Kitchen and stopped as Damian walked out, «No [Name]. You can't play with my Pets or feed them today or any other day. And no, you can't come with me too. You will just distract me and I don't need that.» with that said, Damian walked away. «Oh Dia, what do we do? Yeah........we should buy them something and then apologise.»

[Name] stood outside the small convenience Store, trying to figuring out how to transport the bag home with his tricycle. A shadow was covering him, someone stood behind him. «Mommy finally found you! It's time to go home.» spoke the Person, [Name] turned around in confusion.


	2. Mommy's love

Isabella couldn't believe it. Was this a dream? Is this the reality she was born into? It can't be real, it just can't be. But it was real. _So real we the blood in her veins_.  
There he stood, in front of the Ice Cream refrigerator and looking through the different varieties. A Wonder Women Action Figurine in his left hand and with his right hand, he picked out the Ice Cream. Half of them were Chocolate flavoured though.  
She smiled at the sight of him; (H/C) soft looking Doll hair, (E/C) eyes filled with endless wonder and (S/C) skin tone. He was small and his body had a good fullness. But not for long.  
He paid for the Ice Cream and walked with the bag outside. It was her only chance, now or never. Her baby boy will be with her again. _Forever_.  
«Mommy finally found you! It's time to go home.» her voice was soft and calm as she spoke and when her Boy turned around, he had confusion all written over his face.  
«I'm sorry Miss, but I think you Mistook me with someone else.» She frowned at his answer, he couldn't remember her? His own Mother? The person who granted him life? This was almost a _Sin_.  
Isabella clicked her tongue, «Normally I would have to punish you for such disobedience and you know that. But I see. The held you captive for so long, you developed Stockholm Syndrome dear. But now I'm here, I finally found you. I won't let it happen again, I will keep you save. Sweetie.» her voice shook with excitement as she hugged her son to her chest. [Name] understood nothing of what she talked about nor understood he, why he was being hugged by her. _A Stranger_.

He struggled against her hold, he wanted back home to his Daddy and his Brothers. The strange Women is scaring him, making him uncomfortable. He asked her to let him go, but she ignored him every time he asked again. Tears filled his eyes and he choked out a sob.  
«Aww, your crying because you remember me again, don't you? - Hey! would you stop it. Stop it right now young men.» but her commands were ignored by her Son. The small boy was scratching, biting and kicking her. Trying to flee her hug, but she wouldn't let it happen again.  
Isabella picked him up, still having a tight grip against him. She fished a syringe, filled with sedative, out of her Coat pocked. Injected the full dose near his neck and waited a minutes, till her Son was going limp in her arms.  
«Everything will be alright. Mommy is here, Mommy will keep you safe. Mommy loves you so much and Daddy will be delighted to finally have you again.» She chuckled a bit and walked towards her Car, not bothering to pick the Ice Cream up at all.

Bruce inhaled the freshly night air as he stepped out of his Car. Today had felt unnecessary long and tiring. Leaving him exhausted and all what he wanted for the rest of the night was; a warm and relaxing Bath, a Glass Wine and a hot meal. But Bruce knew he couldn't do that today, he couldn't leave [Name] alone again.  
They already missed more than one Family-Friday-Night and Bedtime stories and if they missed it again, he wasn't sure if [Name] forgave him or if Bruce could forgave himself for that. That's why he brought a whole packet of Donuts and some Chocolate milk for his youngest Child.  
As Bruce opens the front door, he was meet with pure silence. Normally [Name] would be the first one who came running to him, wanting a Hug and telling Bruce about his day. _But he didn't came_.  
Bruce loosened his Tie and placed his Suitcase down. Time to make dinner than, another night while having Fast-Food for dinner and he would probably die. Thats for sure.  
When he walked into the Kitchen, Bruce was surprised to see, Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian sitting at the table. Looking lost and almost desperate, as if something terrible has happen.  
«Did something Happen?», they looked startled when they heard Bruce's voice. _Something is wrong. Terrible wrong_.  
«Uhh...uhmm.....Hi?» Dick stammered, couldn't say one proper word and that was the clue Bruce needed. «What happen?» is voice was firm as he asked, but the answer he got from Jason was enough to almost give him a Heart attack.  
«[Name] is gone.» «Pardon?»

His eyes felt sluggish as he opens them, his body felt heavy and tired. All he wanted was to sleep, but the person who constantly touched and whispering to him, wouldn't let him. How annoying.  
« _Ethan_ , wakie wakie. It's already morning, darling.» Isabella drove through his hair, a smilie gracing her lips as she watched her Son; how he scrunched up his cute little face, trying to curl himself up in a ball. But that doesn't matter, she had to wake him up, it would be a long day after all. She shook him again and this time he opens his eyes, rubbing them and letting out a yawn.  
«Now Ethan, my dear. I have made you-» «My name is [Name] not _Ethan_.» Isabella just sighed at this, trying to remain calm as possible. Such disobedience have to be punished, but she would let it slide. Just for today.  
« _Right_. Well my dear, I've made you something to eat, though first you have to tell me, why you have Toys.» she hold the Wonder Woman Figurine with her right hand up and the Bagpack in her other. Her once smiling face was now replaced by a strict expression. Toys were not tolerated in this household. And again a rule was being broken by her Son.  
«Because they belong to me. Now could you please gave them to me? They important to me, my Family gave them to me» [Name] reached his hand up, wanting to hold Wonder Dia again but Isabella didn't let him, giving him a disapproving glance. She couldn't let it slide anymore. _He needed to be punished_.  
Isabella stood up, walking towards the Chimney and sparked a fire. It didn't take long till the Fire was big enough, she glanced back at her Son; who just looked confused by her actions, but then he seemed to realise what she wanted to do.  
«This is for your own good, sweetie. You know they rules and disobedience has to be punished.» with that said, Isabella throw it all in the Fire, letting the plastic melt. [Name] screamed, jumped from the Couch and run towards the Chimney. He wanted to pluck them out, to save them, but he was pushed away. Harshly. 

Isabella was furious, holding [Name] in a tight grip as she searched for good place in the Kitchen to place him down. The Water was still boiling in the Kettle, next it to it stood a yellow Bottle and a lot of different sized Tools. She had enough of his little Tantrums, if he couldn't behave properly he'll have to feel the consequences of it. She wasn't quite sure what to use first, the possibilities were endless, but it doesn't really matter.  
«You want to play with Fire?! I can help you with that! You misbehaved too often, young man. I have no other choice than to punish you.»  
The Kettle made a sharp sound, signalise that Water was now finish with Boiling. Isabella placed [Name] in the space between her and the Kitchen-Counter, pressing him against it. She took his (Dominant hand), hold it above the Sink and took the Kettle with her other hand. [Name] begun to panic, clawing with his free hand at her Arms, trying to somehow free himself. _Unsuccessful_.  
He whimpered, feeling the Tears in his eyes. The Kettle was now above his hand.  
Isabella chuckled gleeful as she poured the boiling hot Water of his hand. [Name] screamed in agony, cried and almost choked on his own breathing. When the Kettle was finally empty, she dropped him to the ground, putting the Kettle in the Sink and kneeled in front of him.  
«Now sweetie. Apologise to Mommy.» her voice was neutral as she spook, but all she got in respond was more crying and whimpering. 

Isabella gripped his burned arm harshly and adding pressure to his wounds. [Name] cried out in pain, «Please! Stop it, you hurting me!» begged he but her grip on his arm just got stronger.  
«Apologise to Mommy, now. Say, I'm sorry for misbehaving Mommy, say it!», she tightens her grip on him again,  
«Say it or I punish you again.»  
«I-I'm........I'm sorry» whimpered he out, trying not choke on his tears, but her tight grip still lingers on his arm.  
«No! You didn't say it right! Say it again!» her voice wasn't neutral anymore, it had now anger in it.  
«I'm sorry for misbehaving Mommy! I'm sorry!» cried he out in a rush, the pain was too much for him. He felt dizzy and sick, wanted nothing more than to sleep. Isabella finally loosened her grip, a bright grin decorated her lips. She picked him up, hugging him tightly against her Chest and walked with him out of the Kitchen.  
«Awww thats a good boy. Did you hurt yourself? My sweet dumb child, I'm gonna fix you up again. Hush, Mommy's here.» hushed Isabella and walked into the Bathroom.  
[Name] was tired, he wanted home. Home to his Daddy and Brothers. _But little did [Name] now, that he wouldn't see his Family for a some time_.


	3. Chapter 3 | Hope

They never were so ashamed of themselves and filled with such guiltiness like right now. Those feelings make their stomach turn in a painfully way and a wave of nausea settles in, waiting for release. They shuddered, even though the temperature in the Kitchen was mild and goosebumps decorates their Skin.

Non of them dared to look up, nor did they wanted to make eye contact with each other. They just stared either at their lap or the Table. They didn't spoke, stayed in silence and waited. Even breathing was too loud in their ears. 

Oh how they wanted to disappear forever, being swallowed by Earth and to atone the dreadful sin they have committed. Even death sounds, in a way, _welcoming_.

When Bruce has asked them that night what exactly happen and when everyone had told their side, all they had expected a small lecture from him. But Bruce's respond took their breath completely away, shook them to the ground and let their Heart beat so fast, it felt as if it would jump out of their Chest any minute and run away and leaving them still alive.

Bruce looked at his Sons with such utter disappointment and a hint of sadness. It didn't took long till his gaze turned into a icy glare. How could they? _How_?

Then he begun to spoke, his voice firm and steady. And when he was finish with voicing his disappointment, he took a sit at the Table, inhaling deeply and massages his temples. He spoke up again, telling that they need to act quick now and how this conversation is still not over.

When Alfred and Cassandra came back the next morning, both couldn't believe what had happen in such a short time.

Alfred scolded the Boys making it clear that he was disappointed and gave them a silent treatment for 3 days and after those 3 days they talked it out.

Cassandra acted different, she screamed at her Brothers, till she couldn't speak anymore, throwing stuff at them and at one point she tried to attack them, if Bruce hadn't't interfere there would have been a lot of Blood and probably an almost dead body. She had making her point crystal clear, how furious she was. She just felt so angry and sad at the same time. 

Cassandra took the silent treatment to a whole new level, she didn't spoke with her Brothers for Two and a half month.

Cassandra cherished [Name] and it pained her that she wasn't with him at this dreadful night to protect him. Her baby Brother gone and probably in pain and she could nothing do about it.

She felt _helpless_ , _restless_ and it was making her slowly _depressed_. 

It was middle July now, the Sun showed relentless her glory in a proud manner. Most people preferred to stay indoors for now, the heat was worse than last year and even the summer nights were way to hot. 

It hadn't't rained during the summer, sometimes there would be a few drops here and there, but it was never a rain shower. Summer this year just felt dragging and a slight feeling of dead creeped over the land, just waiting for a Victim.

Though the Summer fair was something everyone looked forward to. Although not everyone. 

Dick could persuade his Sibling to go to the Mall today, they surely needed a change of colours and getting their mind a bit off. 

They have searched for [Name] for five month now, without any success. They were getting restless with every minute they inhaled oxygen in their lungs. No sign, no hint, nothing. As if he suddenly disappear into nothing. 

Not even his Mother, Chana though they mostly call her Esther, had a clue where her Son was. But they all knew that she didn't even care about him at all, she only took interest in him, when she could make Money with him. _How Wicked_. 

Not to forget she preferred her Daughters more than her only Son. 

Jason sighed loudly ever so often, way too crowded and loud in here. He was already annoyed with everyone and everything. Though on the other hand he could buy a few things. 

He and Tim walked in silence, searching for their needed Shops and some Red Bull and Coffee. He glanced at Tim, yep he truly needs some Coffee. A hugh Cup of strong pure black Coffee. The younger Teen walked already sluggish and Jason could bet that Tim would probably fall asleep any minute. 

They have reached the Coffee Shop, _Flying Coffee_ , must be a new. He hope they justified Tim's Coffee taste buds, the Teen could get so angry if the Coffee wasn't good tasting. It was hilarious for Jason sometimes.

As Jason stood their, waiting for his Brother, he begun to observe the people around him, a running habit in the Family. Though only when you were part of the Wayne Family, he wanted to laugh out loud but hold it back and just smirked a tiny bit.

His smirk dropped when he notice a small Boy at the entrance of a Pharmacy Shop, looking timidly around. He blinked once, twice, looked back at Tim and then towards the small boy again. And he felt how his heart beats a marathon, how his Stomach did a painful drop and his chest felt so tight right now that he could choke on his own air.

His little Baby Brother stood there, _alive_. He can't believe it, it wasn't even a dream, it was real. _Fucking real_. [Name] stood there and Jason had to act quickly. 

He snapped a Picture of [Name], walked to Tim and snatched him away before the Teen could grab his paid Coffee. Tim wanted to ask Jason, but stopped when saw [Name].

«Oi! [Name]!» shouted Jason towards the Boy, he needed to see if it's really him. The Child looked up, starred directly at them. They could see how he started to cry, he walked towards them. Fuck it was really him.

He was almost by them, Tim already crouched down with open arms to welcome him and suddenly a Women picked [Name] up, not even sparring a glance towards the two. She was completely fixed on [Name] and Tim acted fast to snap a few Photos of the Woman's face. Jason on the other hand saw red and before he could shout her out, she already walked away. They followed her.

[Name] felt restless, another day without taking a nap or getting any sleep at all. He wanted to sleep, but he couldn't, wasn't allowed to do. If she notice, he would get another beating. She always gave him something disgusting tasting to drink, to keep him awake. But he just wanted to sleep.

Isabella hummed happily as she cooked lunch, she was making her Sons favourite Dish, _Tuna-Mustard-Orange_ puree. She glanced at [Name], who still sat in his High-Chair and smiled, he was wearing his favourite Jacket. A _Straight Jacket_.

«After lunch we gonna have a nice bath.» she put the Bowl on the table and begun to feed him. 

[Name] whimpered quietly as he waited in the Bathtub for Isabella. The Water was boiling hot, making him dizzy and turned his Skin painfully red again. At least he didn't have to wear the weird jacket for now.

Isabella stepped into the Bathtub and took place behind her Son, placed a hand on his head and dunked him into the water. She counted to fifteen and pulled his head up again. She started to wash him and herself, telling [Name] how proud she was of him and how good he behaved, but he would still get his daily punishment.

[Name] lay next to Isabella, she was fast asleep but he was wide awake as always. Wearing again the weird Jacket. He stared out of the Window, seeing a few Stars and the Moon. 

A wave of hope washed over him, as he remember how he saw Jason and Tim in the Mall, but that was in July and they now had November. 

A tiny smile decorates his lips, they were coming for him, his family is gonna save him from this wicked madness. _The hope he had was strong and he wasn't going to give up_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet this was terrible and I apologise!


	4. Chapter 4 | Rescue

It was almost scary how quiet the Wayne Manor could be at such a time. How lifeless it looked without any light and how lonesome it felt at times. 

Since the incident a feeling of utter depression could be felt through the Manor, always searching for his Victims to crush them even more. Making it impossible to even have a tiny bit of hope blossomed up. _Till now_.

The living-room could have been consider as completely silent and dark, if it's weren't for Tim's rapid typing, which almost lulled the already sleep-deprived Teen into the promising dreamland and the soft bluish light, which illuminated a bit of the room and being the only light source.

Tim sipped at his Coffee and took a bite from one of the Sandwiches, Alfred had made for him. He was completely focused on the Screen, looking through every File and Document, just to find something or anything about the Women which kidnapped his Baby Brother. They already wasted enough time.

Jason was on his way towards the Kitchen, having a crave for some Donuts and a good Bottle of Coke. As he passed the living-room he stopped in his tracks and looked at Tims illuminated head. Again his younger Brother didn't go to sleep, even though he really needed it. Maybe he should convince Bruce to buy some sleep pills for Tim.

«You really should go to sleep now, Timber.» and Jason had to cover his ears as Tim screamed, probably waking everyone in the Manor up. _For heavens sake_.

Tim glared at Jason, who tries his best to stifle his laughter. Sometimes the older Teen could be a real asshole.

«So, whatcha doing at such a late time?» Jason asked and took place next to Tim, reading some of the Files. «I'm trying to find information about that Women who took [Name]» Tim's voice was quiet as he spoke, but Jason was sure he heard a crack in it. 

Tim begun to chew at his bottom lip, he needed to stay focused. He rubbed furiously over his eyes as he felt the burning tears, trying to stop them. Unsuccessful.

« _It's my fault_. It's my fucking fault, Jason.» sobbed Tim out, abandoned his Laptop and buried his face in his lap, as continue to speak. «He came into my room that night, I guess I didn't heard him the first time when he spoke to me and when [Name] spoke the second time he touched me. I was so startled, I screamed and spilled my Coffee and I just lost it. I was just so angry at the moment, that I told him such awful things, he cried but I ignored him. Fuck. If I hadn't said such terrible things to him, he wouldn't be gone!» Tim's voice was hoarse and dry, his chest felt so tight, he had feeling of being suffocated and not being able to breath anymore. His heart aches so painfully, he just wanted to rip it out.

Jason draped his arm over Tims shoulder and pulled him into a side hug, «Tim listen, we're all at fault, not just you. Dick, Damian and I pushed him away too. So stop beating yourself up. We'll find him.» he ruffled through his younger Brothers hair and waited till Tim calmed down completely. 

Jason groaned, «Damn, you really should take a shower, Timber.» «Shut up, you're not better.» Tim was focused on the files again and grinned. _He found her_.

Isabella was excited, so excited that she cleaned her Apartment twice. It was finally the day where Mason, her Husband, would come to a visit. The thought alone made her giggle out loud. Now the only things she has to do for a absolute finish touch, was to dress up her Son and starting Dinner.

«My sweet little baby, Daddy is coming home any minute and you gonna be really beautiful for tonight! And do not forget, _behave_.» she took [Name] by the hand and guides him into the Bathroom, undressed him of everything and placed him on a stool. She wetted a washcloth and wiped his, still bruised, body clean. 

Isabella hummed in delight as she walked out of her Sons room, with an arm full of clothes, and back into the Bathroom. She looked at the Child, tapping her fingers against the Sink, turning around and roamed through one of the open Cabinets.

[Name] looked at Isabella, she was too occupied with the Cabinet to take notice of him. It was probably his only change to escape from her and he probably wouldn't make it out alive, but it was worth a try. But he wouldn't escaping naked, looking at the pile of clothes, he just picked something randomly, which was a dress looking Pyjama.

[Name] stood up quietly as he could, holding almost his breath as he walked towards door, which was thankfully still open. «Not so fast, Son.» Isabellas voice was sharp and had a undertone of anger in it, she grabbed him by his collar, hindering him to walk any further. But this time [Name] would not be scared, he would fight back and so he _screamed_. Screamed so loud and high that Isabella had to cover her ears. 

[Name] sprinted into the living room, but was soon tackled to the ground by Isabella. He begun to scream again and trashed around, trying to free himself. Isabella stopped as she notice something about her Sons body, something she have never notice before till now. It didn't look natural at all, it looked almost inhuman and then it drained on her. _He was a child of the Devil_.

«You're not Human! You're a Monster! A child of the devil! Oh my god, my son is now the child of the devil. I need to beat him. I need to beat it out of you.» her voice shook with pure anger and then everything moved way too fast for [Name].

He was thrown into the Glass-Table, face first. He could feel how the shards of glass pierced his skin. A painful scream escaped his lips, choked sob after sob out, he felt how the tears were running down his face and mixing with his blood. Isabella wasn't done though, she grabbed a fist full of his hair and slammed his head into the ground, before turning him around. Even though she grinned at him, her eyes showed how furious she was. «You not only disobey me, but you're also a Sinner, a child of Satan. I have to punish you. You're my precious Son, I love you dearly. I love you.» she took one of the shards and placed her other hand over [Name]'s mouth and stabbed the shard into his right hand. She giggled.

Isabella stood up quickly, walking to the Bookshelf and picked one of the heavy looking books. She placed herself onto [Name] and slammed the Book in his face. _Again and again_. 

«Alright Isabella, I'm here. What was so important that- Isabella?! What are you doing?!» Mason was confused and shocked about Isabella's behaviour. She turned around and looked at him, «Hello Mason! Come and help me dear! Our Son is possessed and we need to beat the devil out of him!» she spoke so calmly about it, that he begun to question her sanity, he was about to ask her what she meant, but stopped when he saw a Child on the ground. All beating up and bloody. _Jesus Christ in Heaven_

«Isabella, please put the Book down and step away from the Child.» «Mason did you not listen? Our Son is the child of the Devil! We need to beat him, so that he is cured!» she begun to giggle, throwed the book to the side and punched [Name] hard in the Stomach. Making the boy cry out loud.

Mason walked with fast steps towards Isabella, pulling her off from the Child and holding her back. 

«What the fuck is wrong with you? This is not our Son, Isabella! Ethan is still in the Hospital and you know that he's gonna live with me from now on. You can't just kidnap a Child and beat it up! Do you realize what you have done?!» Mason just couldn't believe what he witnessed, his Ex-Wife was fucking insane. Kidnapping a random Child and beating it up, is just cruel and inhuman. He need to lock her in a Room for now, calling the Police and the Ambulance. 

[Name] tried his best to breath as normal as he could, but it was hard, since his chest felt as it would being crushed. He tried to stood up but fall down again, so he crawled towards the Armchair. Leaning against it and cradle his right arm. Everything burned like fire, the pain was so unbearable that he just wanted to sleep forever.

Isabella broke free from Mason's grip, turned around to face him and punched Mason in the face. She was about to punch him again, but stopped as the door flew open. She blinked once then twice, _Batwoman_? And why was the Police suddenly in her living-room?

Kate could felt the anger rising in her veins, what has that insane women done to [Name]? How could someone beat up a Child? Such inhumanity.

Kate walked towards [Name], kneeling down before him, her nephew looked so shattered, that her heart cording up in a painful way. «Hey kiddo, come here, I'm bringing you back home, back to your family.» she talked in a soft voice to him, picked him carefully up and cradle him against her Chest. She walked out the door, ignoring the furious women behind her, who screamed threats after threats at them.

Dick, Jason, Tim, Cassandra and Damian waited anxiously at the front door, even though Alfred had told them not to. When Bruce had called that they are on their way home with [Name], they all were relieved by the news. The door opens, Bruce walked in with [Name] in his arms. The sight of their Baby Brother was painful to look at for the four Teens. 

«What happen? Is [Name] alright?» Dicks voice was full of concern and it was hard for him not to cry any minute. «I'll tell you later everything, but for now I need all your help and full concentration.» Bruce voice was calm and soft as spoke, the Teen just nodded and do what they were told; Dick filled the Bathtube upstairs, adding a Bath Bomb and some Bath toys to it, making sure that the water had a fine temperature. Cassandra searched for comfortable clothes and for some plush toys. Jason was making a few calls and one of [Name]'s favourite Books to read. Tim prepared, with Alfred's help, a Bottle of lukewarm Chocolate milk and Damian stayed by [Name]'s side, making sure to hold his hand as they waited for Bruce.

[Name] kept quiet the whole time, as they bathed him, tending and nursing his wounds and dressing him up. He Haydn't the strength anymore to speak, he was tired and exhausted. Even though everything hurts, he somehow felt numb inside. But a small feeling of happiness spread through his heart, he was finally home.

Bruce smiled softly at the sight of Damian and [Name], both sat in the middle of his bed, though [Name] was placed on Damian's lap, holding the best he could his Donald Duck plushy as Damian read to him. It was heartwarming. He walked in, towards the bed and took a seat next his Sons, still holding the warm bottle of Chocolate milk. «What are you reading?» « _Do You Know How Much I Love You?_ » 

Bruce open his eyes, glanced at the Digital Clock on the Nightstand, 12:44 PM. He was about to drift back into the dreamland, but notice the sudden increase of Body's on his bed. A small smile decorated his lips. It was a crammed but lovely sight;

In the middle laid [Name], Donald Duck plushy in his left and the empty bottle, which was once filled with Chocolate milk, in his right arm. Damian was on his left, holding onto him. Bruce laid to his right and having one arm draped over the both. Dick laid behind Damian and Tim behind Bruce. Jason somehow found space at the end of the bed, with Titus on top of him and Cassandra laid behind Dick, with her legs dangled over his chest and her head on Jason's tights. _Crammed indeed_.

 _[Name] was finally reunited with his Family and they would make sure that would be protected_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the last Chapter of Gone! Though there will be a extra Chapter.


	5. Special Chapter | The Spirit and Love of Christmas

One year has passed since [Name] has being reunited with his Family and even though they knew that [Name] wasn't completely shattered, they also knew that he was broken enough to have a everlasting change in character and life. His family accepted it, adapted to it and helped him with his needs, but they also had a small change in their characteristics.

It was a rather cold night, leaving a bitter taste to everyone who was still outside at such a late hour. The snow on the ground was almost on the over-knee level, making it hard to walk through it, without getting either frozen to death or drenched to the toes. It was probably one of the coldest Winter in Gotham's History. 

The Wayne Manor was shrouded in silence and, expect for a few night lamps, in darkness. All the residents were fast asleep and deep in the land of dreams or so it seems at least.

[Name] laid in the middle, between Bruce and Damian. Of course sometimes all his Siblings would lay in the bed with him or they would take turns through the week, which sometimes leaves Bruce more or less a bit angry. Small whimpers escaped through his lips, as he turned and tossed around. A heat wave crept through his Body, making him squirm in a uncomfortable manner. It became suddenly hard to breath, as if a invisible weight was placed onto his chest and crushed his lungs in a painfully slow way. Panic took over him, as memories of Isabella came flashing back, letting his breathing getting more and more wheezed. Till he almost stopped breathing at one point. [Name] bolted up, eyes wide open as he started into the darkness. He didn't dared to blink, too afraid that Isabella would stand before him any minuet. Tears were running down his redden cheeks and it wasn't long till he let a almost high-pitched cry out.

Bruce sat up quickly, turning on the Night lamp and picked [Name] up, holding him against his chest and tried his best to calm his Son down. Bruce heaved out of the bed, making his way towards the door. Damian stirred awake, asking groggily his Father if he needed help, but Bruce just told him to continue sleep.

It wasn't the first time that it happend, nor would it be the last time. There wasn't even one night, where [Name] wouldn't wake up from his nightmares and wouldn't stop crying for hours. Bruce walked into the Kitchen, clipped the light on and walked towards a Cabinet, which was labeled as "Everything [Name] needs 1" and of course that wasn't the only labeled thing in the House. Dick and the others started it, when they had first witnessed one of [Name]'s breakdowns and it was a mess till they have finally found everything. 

«Hey, hey, I'm here [Name]. Everything is alright, you're safe.» Bruce spoke in a hushed whisper, as he prepared a Bottle of Lukewarm Chocolate milk with only one hand. He glanced toward the Kitchen Clock, 4:33 AM. 

When Bruce has returned to the Bedroom he took a seat in the Armchair, placed [Name] on his lap and bounced him up and down for a bit, before giving him the Bottle. After the Bottle was finnish, Bruce would go back to Bed, laying [Name] in the middle again, turning on the Music Box for [Name] and draped his arm over his Sons, pulling them close.

It was the 20th of December, Christmas was just around the conner and the Manor inside was still not decorated for Christmas. Which was weird, because usually the whole Manor would be full with decorations since the 1st of December.

[Name] was still confused by the emptiness and blankness in the house, as he walked into the living with his Donald Duck plush. All his sibling were either sitting on the Couches or the Armchairs, they either watched TV or were occupied with something else. [Name] took place next to Jason and Cassandra, leaned against his Big Brother and tugged at his hand to get his attention.

«Jay-Jay! When are we gonna start decorating for Christmas? And we still haven't started baking yet! Daddy also hasn't called the others and non of you have helped me with writing the letter for Santa!» at this point, [Name] had climbed onto Jason's lap, placing both of his hands against his Brothers cheeks and looked eagerly at him. Cassandra quickly pulled her Baby Brother against her Chest, hugging and cuddling him. She even switched the recent TV channel to the Movie playlist, choosing one of the endless Disney Movies. Just so that her Baby Brother would be distracted, she didn't wanted to tell him about the plans they made, didn't wanted to upset him on his second favourite Holiday. But Dick, not Jason, decided to be the today's asshole. 

«Hey Pumpink, there is something we wanted to tell you. We, expect for Damian, won't be there for Christmas nor will be Aunt Kate and Co.» even though Dick spoke in a soft voice, he find it hard to tell his Baby Brother about it and Cassandra's glare at him, wasn't helping.

«Why won't you be there on Christmas? We always celebrate Christmas together. I don't get it.» the confusion was clearly visible on his face as he played with his plush, though also occasionally glancing at the TV.

«Well, we have made our own plans for Christmas this year. I for example gonna fly to Hawaii and Jason will go somewhere else, so will Tim and Cass.» Dicks soft smile dropped when he saw the sad expression on [Name]'s face. A small tension begun to fill the room, almost suffocating.

Cassandra, with [Name] in her arms, stood up from the Couch and gave her Baby Brother a bright grin. «Why so sad (N/N)? I will be home for Christmas, so will Damian, Alfred and Dad. Now let's bake us some Cookies and other sweets! And later we'll could start decorating, sounds good?» [Name] only nodded, feeling already exhausted for some reasons.

Bruce sat behind [Name] on the ground, helped his Son with wrapping the presents. He remember how [Name] once asked him, why they brought and wrapping presents, when Santa Claus was the one who always brings the presents. Bruce had find it rather amusing and explained, that while Santa brings the present, people would buy presents for their beloved ones too and exchange them with each other. His Son was so, in a way, fascinated from it, that he had developed a small shopping phrase once. 

«Are you sure you wanna wrap these presents too? You won't be able to give it to them till after Sylvester, sweetie.» the only answer he got from his Son was a short silence and then small sobs.

«B-But, you told me that I....I should wrap presents for the people I love and give it to them on Christmas! And-And now you say that I shouldn't? Stop confusing me! Christmas is......is family time but suddenly it isn't.....and, and......» [Name] curled into a ball, he felt so overwhelmed all of sudden, everything was so confusing. He also felt rather hot those past days, which adds more weight to his uncomfortableness.

Bruce took [Name] gently in his Arms, stood up and walked towards the Couch. Laying himself down, while his youngster laid on his Chest. He was worried about [Name], he wasn't sure if the Child was still overwhelmed with everything, not to forget he had a operation at the beginning of the month, or if he has came down with the flu. He guessed it was mix of both. Christmas was in days and Bruce could tell, that it wouldn't be the prettiest Christmas. Especially not for [Name]. 

Bruce had guessed right with the flu, [Name] had caught one. A nasty one. He had a high fever, stomachaches, constantly nausea and muscle pain. It was awful for [Name], he couldn't eat anything and getting sleep was hard. He couldn't stop his crying, he was upset with everything and everyone and it was making him even more sick.

Christmas was one night away and Cassandra has taken the task upon herself to make [Name] feel better. She played with him, watched tons of Disney Movies, baking some extra Cookies and writing a Thank you letter for Santa, finnish the present wrapping and so on. Currently Cassandra, her Baby Brother in her AM's, walked through the whole Manor, trying to making him fall asleep. In which she succeeded. Luckily.

When [Name] awoke that night, he couldn't be more excited. It was finally Christmas. Grabbing his plush, he crawled out of bed and walked out of the room, towards the living room. He turned on the light and his smile dropped. A wave of confusion, disappointment and sadness coiled with him. Santa Claus didn't come.

The Christmas tree was, expect for the exchanged Gifts, empty. The Letter and the Cookies were still there. Something crashed inside of him, making him run upstairs and back into his Dad's bedroom. He climbed onto the bed, climbed onto his Dad's chest and poked him awake

«I'm awake, was is it, sweetie?» asked Bruce groggily, cracked his eyes a bit open to look at his Son, «Santa didn't come, Daddy! He didn't come!» Bruce picked [Name] up and placed him in the middle of the bed, «Sweetie, Santa didn't come because he isn't real. Now go back to sleep.» Bruce was almost fast asleep again, if the sudden crying from [Name] and the angry shout of «FATHER!» from Damian, hadn't him shook awake completely. Bruce muttered something, probably a few cusses, under his breath. If he was honest, the last few weeks were a complete and utter mess.

When Dick, Jason and Tim came back home in the early hours for the 24th, due to some delays with their plans, they were welcomed with silence and a slight feeling of tension gloominess. Abandoning their luggage, they begun to search for the others, though they could only find Cassandra, Damian and [Name].

«Where are Bruce and Alfred?» asked Dick and took a seat in one of the Armchairs, Jason plopped himself next to Cassandra down, taking the sleeping [Name] from her, «Did something happen to him? He looks awfully red in the face.» exclaimed Jason as he drove with his hand through his Baby Brothers hair. Damian scoffed at them,

«TT, Father and Alfred are out, coming back around lunch. (N/N) is red because he is sick and cried the whole night, thanks to Father, which also worsen his health. Though the real question is, why are you here?» Damian glanced from his Book towards his Brothers, «Well, we have changed our minds and our plans got kind of cancelled» explained Tim.

It was the morning of the 25th, everyone was awake and full of energy. The Manor was filled with people and happiness. They all had made their own plans for Christmas, but who had thought that the weather would be so nasty this year? So Dick came to a brilliant idea.

Even though Bruce hadn't a reason to be in hurry, he was. Dick had woken him up with playing Christmas music right next to his ear, telling him to get ready, because everyone is coming for Christmas. It was a bit of a hassle, waking [Name] up wasn't easy at the moment, but Bruce had managed it and after Bathing and dressing his youngster, they made their way downstairs to the living room. Coming face to face with a extremely filled Christmas tree and lots of people. 

[Name] couldn't believe it, the Tree was filled and everyone he saw as his family was here. He waked to Cass, tugging at her hand and asked her if she could go with him, to greet everyone and to make lots of pictures with her Camera.

As the day neared its end, [Name] couldn't be more happy. It was probably the best Christmas he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will, probably, delete this later. Because I'm sure this is terrible as hell.


	6. Chapter 5 | Chana

He hated his own body and mind for waking up at such a early time again. The Sun didn't even peeked out from it's hiding place and the only light source in the room was a small lamp. He simply could just go back to sleep, but he couldn't - falling asleep was hard for him and he didn't want to wake up Damian or his Dad again. 

[Name] was sure that God hated him with a passion, that this was his fate for the rest of his live - an everlasting nightmare while being fully awake. Maybe he should have listen to the Mother of his former friend, she always would tell him stuff about sinners and being punish and other stuff which still confuses him. Was he even a Sinner? Probably. 

Chana grinned brightly, showing off her teeth, when she had spotted her Son. The small boy just stood in the door frame, his eyes wide, mirroring the angst and panic he felt. She giggles at him, finding it amusing how much power she still had over him. 

One of her servants had picked him up and placed him on her lap. She hold her son in a tight grip, making him more frightened then he already was and small whimpers escaped from his lips. She chuckles, loving it how scared he had gotten within mere seconds and she felt the urgent need to make him scream with pain. He already was broken, but she would shatter him completely.

«My dear sweet son, why so stiff? Mommy just came for a visit. Aren't you happy to see me? Yes yes you are!» she spoke in a almost high pitch voice, another giggle from her. Chana couldn't decide if she either should make her son scream in pain or shoot a few bullets around the Kitchen to wake her Husband and those nasty other brats up. 

Chana laughed heartily, she had chosen the wake up call. The screaming would it be then.

[Name] felt how his heart hammered against his chest, so fast he feared it would break his rips and jumping out from it's place. Why was she even here? Dad had told him that Chana couldn't hurt him anymore, that was locked away for good. But here she was, holding him in a tight grip, caressing his hair and stroking his cheeks with her pale fingers and long black nails. She whispers alot to him, telling him things he couldn't understand and it just frighten him more and more.

Even though he was still scared, he was also confused by her. In a gentle manner she placed his hands on the table, whispering again to him and giving his cheeks kisses over and over again. 

And then she laughed again, her head almost hitting the wall behind her. She just laughed and laughed. But he realize it too late.

Pain rushed trough his whole body, paralyzing him with shock. He wanted to scream, but all he did was gasping loudly for air - the scream had already died in his lungs. The blood, his blood, just came oozing out from his hand and creating a red poodle around his hand. 

Chana huffed in annoyance, demanding salt in her native language, if he didn't scream the first time, then she would gave him so much pain that he will scream all day along. She poured a handful of salt onto his wound, but [Name] didn't scream again, he just gasped loudly and whimpering. Tears were running like a waterfall from is eyes - but aah! He begun to sob now, strangled sob after sob escaped through his lips. She grinned proudly, this was a even better start!

She stabbed the other hand of her son and poured again salt over it, but she didn't just stop there. Chana placed one of her hands against his mouth, gripping it tightly and with the other hand she sliced different sizes of cuts into his arms, while one of her servant continued to pour salt over it.

As she withdraw her hand from his mouth, [Name] begun to scream, screamed so loudly that she couldn't help herself to infect more pain to him, wanting to hear more of those lovely sounds he son was making. 

Chana just had to laugh at the ridiculous sight infront of her eyes. There they stood, her dear Husband and the five strays he had taken in during his life, plus Alfred. All of them were dressed in Pyjama's and equipped with Weapons. Honestly, this was a rather offensive way to greet her, she was the guest after all! 

«Let [Name] go and leave my house immediately!» Bruce voice was firm and full of anger, making her raise a eyebrow in question. Why was his anger directed at her? She hadn't done anything wrong, nor did she hurt her son in anyway! She just showed [Name] how much she loved him. Nothing wrong with that.

«That's not a polite way to greet a guest, love. Why are you even angry? I'm just here for a visit and wanted to play with [Name], our son, a bit.» she smiled at them, putting pressure onto his wounds with her fingers, making him gaps again. A chuckle left her lips.

Bruce walked wordless towards her, taking [Name] from her and hold him against his chest. «Don't make me repeat myself again, Chana. Leave my house now and don't you dare to come back.» «And I already told you! I just came for a fucking visit, you impolite moron! I wouldn't even be here, in your filthy little house, if I didn't need to discuss something with you. You filthy human.» Chana slammed her hands onto the table, as she stood up. She fletched her teeth, showing off her fangs. 

«Dick take [Name] and take care of his wounds.» Bruce glared at his Ex-Wife as he waited for Dick to finally take [Name].

The only ones who had left the Kitchen, were Dick with [Name] in his arms, Jason and Tim. Alfred, Damian and Cassandra stayed with Bruce.

Dick watched the tube, letting it filling with water and making sure that the temperature wasn't neither too hot or cold. He wouldn't add soap this time, not wanting to cause [Name] any more harm, though he would add a few toys.  
He glanced at Jason, who carefully stripped [Name] off his clothes and wrapping him in a fluffy towel, holding him in his lap and waited till the bath was finish.

For a moment they had forgotten that [Name] wasn't able to sit in the Bath tube without drowning in it and when they remember it, it was already too late. Jason quickly pulled him out, holding him with one arm and patted his back. It wasn't long until Jason has also undressed himself from most of his clothing, sitting with [Name] now in the Bath tube. 

While Dick washed him and turning the once clear water into a light red colour, Jason distracted their Baby Brother with the bath-toys. Though it wasn't really working, [Name]'s crying didn't stop and sometimes he even tried to climb out of the tube.

When Tim returned to the bathroom, finally having found fitting clothing for [Name], he was meet with the sight of their Baby Brother sitting in Jason's lap, both wrapped in fluffy towels and [Name] being all patched up. Dick was nowhere in sight though. Tim took [Name] from Jason and dressed him - Jason already walking out and probably on his way to his room.

They stood lined up on the staircase, glaring and judging Chana, who stood at the front door with crossed arms and her handful of servants behind her. 

«Don't believe this is over yet! I will come back and take [Name] with me and you can't stop me from it! You filthy human.» hissed Chana out, having a staring contest with Bruce.

«Get out of my sight now.» Chana just scoffed at him and finally leaving the manson, but she turned quickly around again, pointing at Bruce and the others and making the neck slicing sign.

**Author's Note:**

> •You're only Half Human  
> •You named your Wonder Woman Figurine after your Aunt Diana


End file.
